


停电二三事

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 3066 - Freeform, M/M, 双Leo - Freeform, 奥利奥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: The electricity was cut, and it made some trouble for Leo and LEO.
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo
Kudos: 1





	停电二三事

-

00:00

家里停电了。工作运转中的电器像是被人掐住了喉咙的鸭子，全部不甘不愿地沉默下来，唯有一两个配有蓄电槽的刺头，从牙缝里挤出两声急促的待机警报，于万籁俱寂中滴滴作响。

00:05

罗云熙被孜孜不倦的警报声吵醒，可惜最近实在工作忙碌，哪怕是吴磊当场向他求婚，恐怕也困倦得睁不开眼。于是手臂伸展，摸索到床那边，像是玩太鼓达人似的，行云流水的从吴磊的后背轻轻拍到对方的脑袋，示意吴磊去看一看。

00:10

吴磊迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，坐起身来，顶着一头蓬松乱翘的头毛发了会儿呆，这才慢吞吞地下了床，踢踏着拖鞋，去收拾那些扰人清梦的话唠电器。

00:11

从卧室到客厅，等吴磊发现脚下触感不对时已经晚了，收获了一声小北饱含委屈的惨叫，于是深感歉意地蹲下来，揉了揉小北的尾巴，表示等天亮时开罐头补偿。

可惜月黑风高、困意袭人，他并没发现自己揉的是其实是小北的牵引绳。

00:15

关闭电源，万籁俱寂。吴磊重新回到卧室，只是自己的位置已然被鸠占鹊巢，罗云熙的胳膊轻巧地搭在了另一个松软的枕头上，右腿也几乎是横着摆在了吴磊的那一侧，像只睡得不省人事的大猫。

吴磊在直接躺上去与直接抱上去之间犹豫了片刻，决定凑上前去，给对方一个吻。

00:16

胡茬扎在脸上有些痒，罗云熙皱着眉、低低哼着仰头避开，顺便收回了胳膊和腿，又往另一侧挪动了些许。

吴磊为自己的机智点了个赞，心满意足地躺回床上，顺便揽住了罗云熙的腰，以防对方摔到床下去。

02:30

空调尽职尽责地贯彻着“沉默是金”的格言，安静得像个知书达理的官家小姐。罗云熙猛地睁开了眼，抹了一把头上的汗，觉得浑身都像是在糖浆里涮过的牛肉，十分黏腻且沸腾。

一旁的吴磊热得将背心撩到了胸口，露出坚实漂亮的腹肌。罗云熙瞅了一眼，实在没忍住，伸手摸了两把，并在自己更加燥热之前及时收了回去，浅尝辄止。

02:35

将吴磊环在腰间的手臂轻轻抬走，罗云熙去厨房倒了两杯凉白开，只是未留心脚下，一jio踩在了小北白天玩剩下的乒乓球上，手中杯子不稳，水花溅起，像嫁出去的女儿似的，哗啦一声尽数落下。

获得成果：踩瘪的乒乓球一个。淋湿的小北一只。

02:40

扯来毛巾给小北擦了擦毛，罗云熙不得不重新倒了两杯水，一杯喝下肚，一杯放在了吴磊的那一侧的床头柜上，以便于缓解口干舌燥的缺水问题。

卧室窗户被推开，月明星稀，秋高气爽。秋夜干爽的凉风吹拂到屋内，将沉闷的空气搅动活跃。迎着风，罗云熙舒适地眯了眯眼，坐在窗边静静凝望了片刻远方，这才起身，重新躺到吴磊身边，心道：或许中秋可以一起赏赏月。

毕竟月色甚美。

02:42

罗云熙想了想，在闭上双眼前，又把吴磊的胳膊重新搬回了自己腰间。

07:20

依旧没有来电。

抽油烟机无法使用，满屋子都是柴米油盐的烟火气息。早餐十分丰盛，只是多了一味青椒。吴磊苦大仇深地盯着自己那盘瞧了半晌，趁罗云熙去厨房盛饭之际，眼疾手快地把它们尽数拨到了小北的餐盘中。

美名其曰：这样饮食才健康。

07:25

罗云熙在小北的牙缝中发现了端倪，无奈叹口气，称吴磊可以把自己不吃的东西列一个清单，下次做饭会注意。于是他收到了一篇八百字的小作文。

罗云熙决定以后都点外卖算了。

08:30

遛狗时间。小北疯了一样要往草丛里钻，吴磊在“女儿要宠着养”和“棍棒底下出孝子”之间犹豫了片刻，还是选择任劳任怨地被小北扯着、暂时当一个野外求生的探险家。

一人一狗灰头土脸地回了家。瞥见地毯上一大一小的灰扑扑爪印，罗云熙冷笑一声，一手一个把他们拎进了浴室。

08:35

吴磊猛男尖叫：北！别把泡沫甩我脸上！小孩子就要有小孩子的亚子！！……狗贼！别咬花洒！！！

08:55

罗云熙的手机电量还剩百分之三十，这恐怕是任何一个当代网瘾患者都无法忍受的折磨。只是如今停了电，再高端的充电线也成了摆设。

他思索片刻，小步溜到卧室，翻出吴磊的笔记本电脑，见到屏幕下方显示还有百分十八十的电量余额，于是顿时眉开眼笑，连上数据线，毫无愧疚地把对方的笔记本当作了大型充电宝，丝毫没有意识到自己拆东墙补西墙的本质，甚至还美滋滋地打开了手游，打算玩上几局，上一上分。

反正电量不是夫夫共有财产。

09:00

吴磊在浴室扬声喊了一句，称小北把所有干燥毛巾都打湿了，需要再拿一条。

停电确实麻烦，烘干机和吹风机都成了毫无用处的奢侈品。罗云熙不疑有他，去衣柜里取了条长款浴巾递了过去，只是手腕一紧，浴巾连同本人一起被拽进了浴室。同时被赶出来的，还有浑身湿透、一脸懵逼的小北。

09:01

小北坐在浴室门前的脚垫上，自己抖了抖毛，扒拉了两下浴室门，委委屈屈地打了个喷嚏。

小北：我虽然不是人，但你们两个是真的狗。

09:42

罗云熙是被吴磊抱出浴室的，那条拿过来的浴巾也裹在了他自己身上。吴磊将人小心放在沙发上，伸出手去，帮他轻柔按摩腰部。

罗云熙瞥见茶几上放置的笔记本和手机，忧愁地感慨道：这可能就是现世报吧。

放火烧山，牢底坐穿。偷人用电，背痛腰酸。

他要写一个大大的惨字。

10:00

家里电器齐齐嗡鸣一声，此起彼伏的机箱运转声逐渐响起。

终于来电了。

=

END


End file.
